Kidnapped Misfortune
by ShadowHuntersForever
Summary: 1 year after Clary and Jace get married an unexpected problem causes a break in their marriage. Clary is walking down the street with Stephen her and Jace's son (who is only 1 month old) To tell Jace rather important news when a large hand comes over her mouth. "Clary" that voice it can't be I open my eyes "you."
1. Less Than Happily Ever After

"I do." I do" "you may now kiss the bride."

1 year later

"Look he has your eyes" Clary said to Jace holding the newborn baby boy. "What should we name him?" I asked looking into his perfect little eyes. Jace thought about it "how about Stephen?" " I love that Jace. Stephen Herondale "

2 month later

Clary POV

I was walking down the street to Jace's office holding my sleeping boy in my arms. I had just found out I was already pregnant again, I was shocked but remember my doctor saying I was really fertile. I was about to cross the street to his office when a cloth came over my mouth. I started feeling dizzy I felt my knees buckle underneath me my eyes drooping shut as the blackness consumed me."Clary " I heard my name being whispers it sounded so far yet so close. "Clary wake up now " the voice was stern and demanding. I slowly peeled my eyes open hovering above me was none other than Sebastian. "Good you're up"

Jace POV

"6 hours Alec she was supposed to be here 6 hours ago Clary is NEVER late." "Maybe she ran into Izzy then forgot to call when Izzy most likely dragged her to the mall" Alec said trying to reason with jace in his very frantic state." For 6 FUCKING hours you've got to be joking Alec " Jace was yelling now clearly distraught. "How about you call Izzy" Alec suggested calmly. He didn't like his sister in law and his nephew suddenly disappearing but he had to keep calm for Jaces sake. Jace whipped his phone out quickly dialing Izzy's #.

"Hey Jace what's up" Isabelle greeted happily

"Have you seen Clary at all today."

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday at lunch. Why is something wrong ." Isabelle was now in panic Jace always knew where Clary was.

"She's been missing for 6 hours with Stephen" Jace hung up the phone angry that Isabelle hadn't seen Clary.

His wife and son where missing and he didn't know where they where.


	2. Let the Torture Begin

Clary POV

"Where's my son Sebastian." I spat angrily. " You mean our son and he's fine he's with the nanny" he said while smirking. It was after he said that I noticed I was naked and my arms and legs were tied up ." You're so beautiful " He bent down peppering kisses on my neck. I resisted the urge to gag as I closed my neck. "Now don't fight wouldn't want your precious baby boy hurt would you" he was mocking me using an infant as blackmail. I bite his ear really hard the Crimson blood dripping into my mouth. " I hoped you'd be awake for this but oh well you'll come around ." His fist came down on my head I welcomed the darkness.

Jace POV

"I can't just sit here anymore I'll lose my mind somebody has my family and could be doing anything to them right now"

I yelled at Izzy who pushed me back on the couch " Shes my parabati. I know how you feel but I can tell you she's alive." Izzy turned back to Magnus " Can you try tracking her again." Magnus looked defeated " I can't get anything nothing from either of them . But Jace we all love them a lot you're not the only one hurting" Magnus gestured around the living room. After Jace called Izzy, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Stephanie ( their daughter 5 years old ) Magnus, Joe ( Magnus's and Alec's adopted son 2 years old ) , and Max all showed up at Jace's house. "Iz maybe you should go to bed" Simon suggested as Iz crashed on the couch. " Just because I'm 7 month pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak. And I couldn't if I tried something wrong with Clare" she whispered the last bit afraid to upset Jace.

Clary POV

" You look so much like him " Sebastian sighed "unfortunately I can't kill you you're mommy so leverage." Sebastian cooed in his horrible baby voice. I took Stephen out of his crib and held him close to my body away from Seb. "Aww don't be like don't take my son away" " He is NOT YOUR SON" I spat. Jace had already missed 2 months of his sons life and I tried to keep Stephen away from Seb. "Clary shut that kid up" he yelled. Stephen wasn't actually making any noise. I looked down at his beautiful blonde curls that reminded me so much of Jace. "You have 3 hours " Rachel, my personal maid , scurried in under his warning. Today was my wedding to him he said the kingdom knew of our child they needed a marriage, a Queen to help rule. " Clary ... Earth to Clare " " Sorry Rach" I placed Stephen back in his crib then took a seat at my vanity. "You ok Clare." "Yeah fine just not happy." Rachel knew everything about me, when I told her he kidnapped me and Stephen wasn't his son she immediately sided with me. I thought about Jace wondering if he was thinking about me then of Izzy my beloved parabati if she had popped yet , then my baby sister and my nephew Joe who couldn't wait to be able to play with Stephen. I thought about my mom and Luke the my childhood bestie Simon. Three hours later I was pacing back and fourth in front of my bedroom door. I looked at my perfect angel in his adorable little tux. "Clary my dear you look beautiful" he bent down to kiss me but I pulled away "behave yourself remember what happened last time." He mocked. Last time he wouldn't let me or anyone feed Stephen for an entire day. He lined sloppy wet kisses down my neck, I stood unmoving like I always did. " Time to go" he stated and he turned and walked out of the room. I stood behind the big oak doors nervous as hell. I watched a man carry my son down the aisle"here we go" I thought as I walked down the aisle dreading my soon to be husband. " I do" Sebastian said. My mind wondered to mine and Jaces wedding when we tied the knot." Clarissa dear" the priest said pulling me away from my pleasant daydream. I looked at my poor baby boy in that mans arms then I said two words I knew I'd easily regret the moment they left my mouth "I do"


	3. Three Years Later

**I have already hit 270 views after this staory has only been up for about 2days( the exact same story is on my Wattpad since August still only has 72) so to celebrate if I hit 300 by midnight I'll post another chapter**

Clary POV

7 months after the wedding I gave birth to Adeline Grace. Sebastian thought Adeline was his daughter due to her birth date but I didn't dare tell him who her real father had gold eyes and pretty red curls opposite of Stephen who had emerald green eyes and golden hair. About a month after she was born he started raping me again calming he wanted a son who was his. When Ade was 6 months and Stephen was 18 months I fell pregnant again. 9 months later Sebastian got his wish he had a son. To the kingdom the King and Queen had 3 heirs to Seb 2 but I knew only 1 of them was actually his.

Isabelle POV

"How's Jace " Alec asked. Every year on April 1st and March 2nd Jace lost it. March was Clary's birthday

and April was Stephen's "It's only been 3 years the wounds still open"Simon answered. "This years vacation trip is ...Puerto Rico " I announced happily. Every year me , Jace , Alec ,Magnus , and Simon all took a trip while Jocelyn and Luke took care of Joe, Zoe ( Magnus and Alec's adopted daughter who

was 1 year old) Stephanie , Lilian and Rebecca."Jace walk through the portal Dammit " I was shoving him in the portal like I did every year it was kind of a tradition. We arrived in a square of sorts and it looked like they were having a party. Simon tapped an elderly women's shoulder " ma'am what's going on." She

smiled " today is royal party fro prince Stephen " I saw Jace visibly flinch at his name " there are 3 every year one for all 3 of the Kings kids but if you ask me the eldest 2 don't look anything like him " she pointed over to a balcony. "Thank you "I nudged Alec and looked up standing on the ledge was Sebastian

. "Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention "he spoke "today is the annual ball for my first born son , that my beautiful wife gave me 3 years ago. Clarissa please step forward " my jaw dropped. Fiery red curls, emerald green eyes , petite frame standing infront of me was Clary. Clary was standing on on

Sebastian left while her left hand clung to a small boy with long golden curls and sparkling green eyes. She seemed to be hiding him behind her dress away from Seb. On her right hip a tiny girl with long red curls, and stunningly beautiful gold eyes. Then I noticed a child perched on Sebastian's hip pitch black hair

tinted red, his eyes lifeless. "Please enjoy the celebration we'll be accepting visitors now" I noticed Seb reach out for Stephen but Clary moved him on the other side of her body.

Jace POV

Clary looked beautiful her eyes still had the shine. I kept my eyes glued to her retreating form " Did you see her " Izzy asked. Before I could answer the blonde boy ran back onto the balcony followed by Clary with the tiny redhead girl still on her hip. She bent down to his height and he pointed into the crowd

looking excited he said something and Clary shot up her eyes scanning the crowd. Her hopeful eyes fell and she picked up the boy who was now crying a little bit. She held onto him rubbing his head after she sat down the little girl. Clary grabbed the little girls arm and waved back into the palace the boy still on

her hip. " Yes" I finally managed to answer Iz "did you see that. She nodded then turned to the old lady " do you know where we see the prince" she pointed to the large palace doors. "Talk to Rachel tell her you know Mrs. Red" she turned to me " talk to her she misses you so does your son " before I could come out

of my shocked state she was gone. " Come on " Iz dragged me I grabbed Simon who grabbed Alec who grabbed Magnus. After finally getting through the line we entered a large open room ' most likely the throne room ' I thought. I looked at the red carpet following it with my eyes at the end sat two large

thrones. On one sat Seb who was greeting guest after guest, on the other sat Clary holding the two small boys though she seemed to be ignoring the black headed one. Someone called her name and her attention snapped too a tall brown haired girl "Rachel is she ok?" Clary's voice was panicked."Shes fine let me got

get her." Rachel walked back down the hall she came from. I wasn't sure why I could hear that but I was glad I'd found Rachel . I nudged Izzy with my elbow "I found Rachel." Iz turned followed by Magnus the Simon and Alec. "That's her" I pointed to the tall brunette who was now carrying the small redhead. Clary

placed the the black haired boy on Sebastian's lap and he glared at her ; I mean if looks could kill Clary would be dead. Clary gave the blonde boy to Rachel then took the redhead and practically ran down the hall. "Iz go talk to her " Alec prompted. Iz slowly made her way over, she tapped on Rachel's shoulder.

When she turned around she almost dropped the boy. They talked for a minute before they turned to us the 4 of us stood there not sure what to do. Rachel's hand was draped across his eyes as they walked over "Rachel is Clary's personal maid." The little boy tore her hand away from his eyes "daddy ." "Shhhhh

don't want step daddy to hear." He shook his head violently " Do you want a cookie ?" He nodded and she gave him a cookie from her pocket. She turned her attention to us " Do you want to see her?" "Yes" the 5 of us said in unison.


	4. Reunions Have A Price

**So I had a midnight deadline to get to 300 and it's only 11 and there's 420! You guys get another chapter**

Jace POV

We followed her up a lot of steps. I noticed a floor every once in awhile but we never stopped just keep going up. "Here we are" we stopped on what looked like the top floor and Rachel knocked softly on the door. "Clare " she called "Come in Rachel." Rachel

pushes the large doors open to reveal a nursery. Clary leaning on a bay window holding the little girl her back is facing us "Clare you have guests "Rachel said as she sat the blonde boy down who ran to Clary. "Send them away. Did you give him another cookie?"

she asked wiping his face. "I might have but that's only 6 cookies today. And you may want to see these guests." Rachel said looking back at us. "Alright I'll see them as long as you don't give him any cookies they make him cocky." She stood up smoothing her dress

the girl resting on her hip then she turned around. Her eyes bulged out her face frozen in shock. "Jace" she squeaked out. I didn't trust myself to speak so I only nodded. She set the redhead down , Iz ran into Clary almost crushing her in a hug. "I've missed you so

Fucking much, are you ok , how have you been , is that Stephen who's that?" Izzy said out of breath. " I've missed you too a lot, it hasn't been good, yes that is, and "this time she addressed everyone and once again picking the tiny girl up " everybody meet Adeline

Grace " " What about your other son?" Iz asked confused " One I don't count that God awful child as mine, don't look at me like that he was made in vain but naturally I tried to protect him from Seb like I did theses two. I was looking after Stephen one day when Seb took him. He wouldn't let me see him or go near him or do anything at all. Seb got

into his little mind that I was a possession. Then Seb found out that Adeline wasn't his but Jace's he started using her as a threat along with Stephen so I know it was selfish but I gave up on Jack and focused on keeping Seb happy so they were safe." "Oh sweety"

Magnus pushed us aside and hugged Clary. "Uncle maggie" he pulled away and looked at Ade. "Ade here loves you your her favorite person" "they know who we are.?" He asked "of course they do " she answered "I'm not letting them not known their family even if we

were taken away." "Oh I love that dear. Does she ..." before Magnus could ask about glitter a loud booming voice infiltrated the peaceful environment. "CLARY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW !" Adeline hide behind Clary's legs, Clary sank to the floor " shh

it's gonna be ok do you remember what I promise you on your 1st birthday " Ade nodded " right so mommy take care of him so he doesn't hurt you " "but mommy he hurts you too" Ade pleaded "CLARISSA" Clary flinched at how loud he was. She picked Ade up

immediately handing her to Rachel. "Once I go to him get them to sleep, take Izzy to the maids rooms, and have Tim take the guys to 's." "CLARISSA" Sebastian's voice bounced off of the nursery walls. Clary turned around one last time as she took off down the stairs.

Clary POV

I hated to leave so suddenly without exposing but he would go straight to one of my babies if I was late. I walked into the room I gasped. Sebastian was laying on the bed in the nude which didn't surprise me. "Omg " I whispered. The room was a mess furniture

was flipped over partially filled glasses sat on the glass table, the curtains were ripped and there were strange dark stains on the carpet. He's drunk I concluded those multitude of glasses have wine in them. "My beautiful Clarissa" I locked the door behind my back

but stayed where I was. "Strip" he commanded. " No " I refused him I never refused him ever since Ade's first birthday. "Strip or do I need to visit the babies " my eyes widen in shock he's never this blunt about it. I did as told slowly taking my gown off. He threw me

onto the bed my head banging against the head board , I should be used to it but Iwasn't I screamed loudly from the dulling pain in my head.

Jace POV

I listened to him assault my wife not his wife but mine. It truly broke my heart my wife was protecting my babies when that was my job. A loud cry broke the air as we passed by a door I knew she was in there. The whole way to 's all I could think of was my Clary.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy POV

The sun coming from the upcoming horizon nearly blinded me as , Rachel, moved around the closet sized room. " Isabelle Clary would like to see." Rachel opened the closet and flung a set of clothes on her bed nearly hitting her in the face. " Clary sent that at 6:00 this morning she said it would be to your liking." Iz groaned stretching her sleepy muscles. " what time is it now." To Izzy's disbelief the outfit was something she herself would pick out. " It is 6:45 and you must hurry. Meet me outside once your dressed."

Rachel left the eerily quiet room so Iz could get dressed. The snug outfit made Iz think Clary had developed a sense of style. Iz stepped into the rather busy hallway where women ran back and fourth some half dressed others still in pajamas. Finally, spying Rachel in the busy hallway she made her way over to her." Hello now we must hurry if you wish to leave with Clary we must leave before the king wakes." She grabbed my hand leading me down several different hallways I didn't recognize and we ended up in the throne room .

"Clary she's ready " Rachel said announcing our presence. I looked up to see clary slumped over the queens throne attempting to entertain the two small children on her lap.

Clary's head snapped up " good we need to leave now he'll be up soon" Iz held Stephen as clary brought a hood over her head and Ade's most likely to hid their

hair.

Clary POV

When Izzy finally arrived I wasted no time in dragging her away. " where are we going ?" She asked a few feet behind me. " We're going to see the boy's." We walked a good 10 minutes out of the busy town before finally reaching the rather large cottage. I didn't bother knocking walking straight in Izzy hot on my tail.

"Clary?" It came out as a question as if he was surprised to see me there which he probably was. I lowered Stephen into the little playpen with Adeline. I walked over to the little kitchen graving a couple of cookies to keep the

kids quiet. " Clary what hap..." " I need to talk to you alone." My words effectively cutting him off yet coming off harsh. I turned to Izzy, Alec ,and Magnus them gazes already glued to me." You can play with them they know who you are." Without waiting for a response I grabbed Jace's arm and dragged him outside. " Clary .." Once again I cut him off I couldn't help myself it felt so right even after all the years our lips moved together perfectly. He pulled away looking me in the eyes. We stood staring each other taking each other in for what seemed like forever before

I broke the silence. " Jace I just have to know do you still love me?" I looked down afraid he would say no because of what I'd done. I lifted my chin up " Clary I never stopped" hips lips attacked mine this kiss holding all the raw emotions built up after three years, a blood curdling scream rang through the air. I pushed Jace away and ran back inside Stephen was on the floor wailing Izzy , Alec , and Magnus shrunk in the corner fear in their eyes. The minute

Stephen sat eyes on me he ran into my open arms yelling " mommy!" I turned back to the group looking

at me with curious eyes. Rocking Stephen lightly I asked what happened it was Magnus who answered . " Well Ade asked If I could do the magic. The minute the blue sparks left me fingers he screamed." " oh, I should've warned you

he hates magic" Magnus looked at me " why? " welllll... Sebastin brought in another warlock and one day while I was out he had the warlock do something that scared the crap out of Stephen. Nothing seemed wrong he didn't look hurt and there were no injuries so I dismissed it." Jace cautiously waled towards me. " Can I hold him? " I handed

Stephen over. Stephen's eyes widened as his hands went into Jace's hair " mommy look we have the same hair! "

I plucked Ade out of Magnus' arms. " Jace meet your daughter" he handed Stephen back to me as I handed

Ade to him. " she looks just like you except for her eye" I laughed a little. " yes they're identical to use except for their eyes" I smiled at Jace taking everything in. Alec , Magnus , Iz and Mrs. Red who had joined them

were smiling as well I looked behind them out the big glass window and did a double take. The sun was hanging low in the sky almost sunset. "Oh no " I mutterd " Jace I am so sorry " I grabbed Ade and deposited lStephen in Izzy's arms.

I dragged Izzy through the throng of trees. " what the hell was that ?!" She whisper yelled.

" Language please, and if you love me you'll run faster" she stayed quiet the rest of the way. " Iz we're going the back way. Rachel... Rachel ?" I called in a whisper voice. " Clary ! Where have you been ?" Her tone said what her

words didn't. " I'm sorry I couldn't take Ade away from him he looked so happy." " Stay with them" I handed Ade over to her. " I'll be up at 6:00 to check on you" she replied. " Thank you." Izzy followed me all the way to the maids living quarters door. " where the hell have you been !" Sebastian growled. I knew Izzy could see and hear everything he was saying and doing. Seb stood up forceful yanking my arm. Here we go.

Izzy POV

"Where the hell have you been ?" I heard Seb growl. I peered around the corner afraid to get caught. Seb was making his way to Clary, he yanked her towards the stairs then proceed to drag her up them. I followed close behind

yet far enough they didn't see me. I stood outside what I guessed to be their bedroom door listening to every word.


	6. An Escape Plan?

Clary POV

Sebastian threw me on the bed my head making a thunk sound when it came in contact with the headboard.

He wasn't even trying to be gentle, his arms painfully gripping my wrists. I clutched my cheek still stinging from his slap. Seb placed one knee on either side of my hips, leaning close to me his lips nipping my collarbone.

"Sebastian please" my lip quiverd. "SHUT UP!" His hands painfully gripping my arms. I lay still afraid of him doing something worse. His lips descended on my neck leaving more than one unwanted hickey." Fuck you!" I yelled my voice firm . His fist connected with my temple as I welcomed the darkness as always.

Someone was poking me on my side. I thought of slapping the offending object away until I heard Rachel. "Clary are you alright?" I nodded. " Ok dear lets get you ready breakfast is downstairs. Let's get you ready." Right before I walked out Rachel called me back " there's guest." Who would visit me here? Unless, no they wouldn't be stupid enough. A single gasp flew through my lips at the sight before me. Jace?

Jace POV

I was sitting at the large oak wood dining table staring at Izzy and Alec who had my babies. I heard a small gasp and looked up my eyes meeting emerald green. Without thinking I ran to her and crashed our lips together. All the pent up emotions I'd been holding back poured into that kiss."ewww!" Clary pulled back grinning at little Stephen who had interrupted our kiss. "How's my little man ?" She asked picking little man up. Pure love sparkled in her eyes and a big grin sat on her face. It made me happy to see her so happy that is until I noticed the darkish finger shaped bruises lining her arms. As I looked closer I noticed a large bruise on her temple a couple of hickeys on her neck

And more hand like bruises in most places skin showed. "Clary?" I whispered taking slow steps towards her.

She visibly flinched when she followed my gaze. She put Stephen down and dragged me out of the room.

She sighed " Just say it. " " what happened ?" My hand gently cupped her cheek assuring her she could tell me anything.

"Nothing " she replied wayyy to fast. "Clary I know that's a lie. "

"Last night I left in a hurry because Sebastain doesn't approve of me staying out late. I didnt make it back in time so he punished me. He only hit me once the others are from struggling." She turned her head down as if she was ashamed. "that asshole" I mutterd under my breath. I pulled her into a hug. "We're getting you out of her tonight" she jerked away from me. " WHAT?! " she whisper yelled. " We talked with Rachel before you got here we're getting you out. "

"Why?" She asked I gapped at her. I honestly can't believe she just asked me that. "

"Clary if you hadn't noticed you're my wife I love you. I don't want to waste more of my life without you. I'm not complete you're my other half. I want to get to know my kids, I really want to threaten any boys trying to get with my daughter. I want to promise to kill my son if he ever gets a girl pregnant. I want to wake up next to you every day."

" I still love you too" For the second time that day our lips met only to have another interruption.

"Mommy ?" A very puzzled voice asked. Ade was standing at Clarys feet. " hi baby"

We walked back into the dining room Ade clutching to Clary like a life line.

Clary POV

I'm finally getting out of here.


	7. The Escape

Clary POV

The clock read 12:00 am. Perfect. I snuck out of the bed carful not to wake Seb which proved easy seeing as he was passed out. I started running down the stairs but after almost tripping to my death three times I slowed down. I had to meet Jace and the others downstairs. Stephen was wide awake talking his little head off while Ade dozed off in Izzys arms. "Mommy?!" Stephen yelled jumping into my arms. I placed my hand over his mouth attempting to quiet him down; we did not need Seb coming down here. "Is everyone ready?" I got a bunch of nods and a little snore for Ade.

I pulled to black hood over my head as Iz did the same to Ade , our bright red hair kinda stood out. We walked through the silent town no making a peep. Oddly it reminded me of the Christmas story. All through the house not a creature is stirring not even a mouse. The woods were eerie ; shadows dancing owls hooting. Stephen ducked his head

into my head when a rather large owl swooped down to capture a harmless mouse. Magnus made a portal the light blue casting a blueish glow in the little In closed meadow. I gave Stephen to Alec and pulled Jace aside. "Jace can I ask you something?" He smirked "you're already asking me something by asking that." I ignored his little jab and took a deep breath. "Do you still consider me your wife?" The smirk instantly fell from his face. Oh my God Clare ruin the happy moment will ya. "'Clary i have never stopped. When people see pictures of you and ask I always say you're my only thing that could change that is if I stopped loving you and that's impossible. I love you until I die and if there's life

After that I'll love you then too" I looked at him shocked I wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you" he cocked an eyebrow. " thank you?"

"I-I just figured after everything he's done to me I thought you wouldn't want me anymore"

" I could never not want you"

I walked through the simmering blue portal. "So Clar.." Iz was cut off by the shrill ringing of my cellphone.

I walked a few feet away so they couldn't hear me.

"Hello?" "Clary?" It was Rachel. "Is something wrong?"

"Clare you.. " there was a bang it made me jump then a very loud HEY.

"Clary darling.." Sebastain." Where did you take my daughter ?" He asked in his deadly calm voice.

"Fuck Off!" I yelled. I slammed the phone down the screen cracking.

Satisfied I walked back to the group all eyes on me. I plucked Ade from Izzy. Ade just sent out calming vibes that relaxed me. "Iz I'm sorry please continue " Jace looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

" Jace still owns your old house so you can go back there. He isn't hardly there so nothing's changed. "

I nodded something about going back home just felt right.


	8. The Truth

Clary POV

Jace took Ade from me and have her to Iz then dragged me towards my broken phone.

"Clary please don't be awkward around me. I really don't want that. You're my wife god I've known you since I was eight." I nodded my hand slipping into my pocket. My hand catching the sliver band with emeralds.

"Do you want me to wear it?" Instead of answering he took it from me and slid it on my ring finger for me.

"We're going to stop at the store is there anything the kids or you need right now?"

"Clothes" "CLOTHES!" Izzys head snapped up. Uh, oh

While the guys and the kids got to sit around the food court Iz dragged me to 13 different baby clothes stores.

We'd gotten enough clothes for them to never wear the same outfit twice, order appropriate sized furniture and paint in the 6 1/2 hours we were there. I stood at the door to my house where it all started.

After proposing to me and me seeing yes this house was his engagement gift to me.

Seven bedroom six and a half bath a game room and a pool. "Can we go in already ?" Alec whined.

I nodded and readjusted Ade on my hip I was carrying light weight the others were bolted down with shopping bags. Jace handed me the silver key. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Oh my god" I mutterd under my breath. " yeah " Jace placed a swift kiss on my forehead.

I'd forgotten just how beautiful this house was and I'd designed it without actually knowing. Jace had been asking me random questions along with the others for forever and I never caught on. Hell he sneaked which granite I liked better into a bored game.

"We'll just be leaving now" Iz said as she shoved Alec and Magnus out the door.

"Well that was easy" Jace said wiggling his eyebrows. A small yawn came from the bundle in my arms.

"Maybe we should get them to the guest room?" I suggested

By the time we got the kids to bed,and I put all of their clothes away it was nearing 11:00 o'clock. I slipped into the master only to find Jace with his head in his hands. "Jace?" I whispered

Jaces head shot up "Clary?!"

I noticed the I shed tears in his eyes. I had only heard of him crying twice and I wasn't there to see either of them. I walked towards him slowly until I stood in front of him. "Baby what's wrong?" Jace pulled me down onto his lap.

A few stray tears chilled my skin.

" Jace baby please talk to me"

" Clary these past three years have been hell. Last year I'd finally been convinced someone had killed you and Stephen."

" Jace I'm sorry" I didn't really know what to say part of me wanted to be sarcastically and tell him it

wasn't my fault I got kidnapped and the other part was at a loss for words.

As if reading my mind Jace continued "Just tell me you love me"

" Jace I do love you I never ever stopped"

( sexy scene)

Jaces eyes meet mine then they strayed down to my lips. I'd missed this so much. I broke away for a bath as Jace flipped me so that he lay on top of me. He trailed kisses up and down my neck and sucked on my collar bone. Sometime in that mess of kisses article after article of clothing was pulled or ripped off. His hands roamed my body so gently unlike Sebastain.

Jace POV

My hands roamed her tiny from me as my lips kissed every inch of exposed skin that I could reach. The truth was I could never stop loving her ever it was impossible. We had an undeniable connection that pulled us to one another. As I watched her sleep I fell In love with her

all over again.

THE END

( there will be an epilogue )


	9. Epilogue

Jace POV

I woke up sometime around noon my hand landing on the cold spot next me where Clary was supposed to be.

Then it hit me, I jumped out of the bed and pulled on my pants. Once dressing appropriately I ran down the stairs.

Today the store was dropping off the kids furniture at 9:00 o'clock it was 1:53.

All of the furniture boxes were in the front hallway and the kids were on the couch eating cereal and watching

Sophia the First.

" Stephen where's momma?" Stephen looked up at me. "Mommy upstairs"

I found her in Ade's room painting the walls a light pink. Her back was towards me and she had her headphones in so I snuck up on her. Unfortunately when I touched her she shrieked tripped and fell in the paint.

Clary stood hands on her hips. It was very hard to take her seriously she was dripping paint. Clary grabbed me and dragged me down the stairs sitting me in the living room and telling me to stay like a dog. She whispered in the kids ears their faces lighting up lie a Christmas tree. They ran off Clary close behind her telling me to stay one more time.

Five minutes later they came back I didn't see them because Clary closed my eyes.

Clary led me to the backyard opened my eyes kissed my nose then pushed my chest. I felt the cold water drag me under.

Two little bodies jumped on me as I looked up top Clary whose face was shining. We swam for about an hour before we

called Simon ,Iz ,the twins Alec ,Magnus , their son ,Maryse , Robert, Jocelyn, and Luke all came over. I watched from the poolside as the adults attempted to teach the kids volleyball. Clary got up and sat on my lap.

"Do you know how much I love you?"she asked pecking my lips.

"Yes" I replied smashing our lips together.

" Never letting go again!"

THE END


	10. Sebastian Epilogue

**Dedicated to Jace5000! They just wanted to know what happened to Seb after Clary left him. P.S I wrote this during eagle time( homeroom) in 30 mins so there might be mistakes.**

He sat in the cold damp dark cell. Contemplating. That bitch left him with this daughter. In all fairness he knew she wasn't really his he knew because her eyes were gold just like her real fathers. The cell opened with a bang, his cold black eyes meeting those of a lighter brown. Seb thought back to what had happened in the last 24hours.

He woke up to Clary not in bed though that was a given she never stayed in bed with him longer than she had to. He'd asked every maid in the palace but he always got the same answer." She's in safety." He'd brought the most skilled trackers in the kingdom. And right when he was governing the commands a riot of peasants came barreling in. They knocked him out before he or any of the guards could stop them.

He'd woken up on a tiny cell a large guard hovering above him the guards had told him he was going to be moved to Brazil , where a maxi,us containment unit was. And his son had been put into therapy and into a foster home. As he was loaded into the plane the shackles clanking against one another he thought.

 _Oh yes I'll get her back one way or another ill get her back to me._


End file.
